


Les yeux noirs

by SedinetteMichaelis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little overprotective, Loki is a Tease, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony likes it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: "La légende raconte qu'avoir du noir autour des yeux permet de rattraper les trucs que les Super Héros nous lancent dans la gueule."Léger IronFrost et gros gros délire.





	Les yeux noirs

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une petite fanfic écrite en deux-deux suite à un gros délire que je me suis faite. L'idée est venue tout bonnement de ce que vous avez lu en résumé et que j'ai vu sur FB.  
> L'IronFrost c'est pour Mariadragwenna parce qu'elle aime beaucoup trop ça pour son bien, mais ça a été dur de pas tourner le tout en ThunderFrost ou en IronThunderFrost (ça aurait été marrant tout de même XD), vous le constaterez par vous-même x)  
> Bref, bonne lecture tout le monde, n'en attendez pas trop, c'est juste un délire x)

Lorsque Thor et les Asgardiens étaient arrivés sur Terre après la défaite de Héla et la destruction d'Asgard, Loki avait eu vite fait de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Malgré tout ce que disait son cher frère, les humains ne lui pardonneraient jamais sa tentative d'invasion et les crimes qu'il avait perpétrés. Il n'aurait pas pardonné s'il avait été à leur place. Et puis, les regards de Banner étaient bien assez parlants pour lui ! La Valkyrie le détestait aussi, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il finissait toujours par se battre avec elle.

Bref, dès que le vaisseau s'était posé sur la petite planète bleue, Loki avait activé le Tesseract et était parti.

C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il ne voulait pas être _encore_ une fois enfermé. Hors de question ! Il avait plein de planque sur la planète, il pourrait se cacher le temps que ça se calme… Pendant un siècle ou deux, voilà, c'était très bien !

Toutefois, il n'arriva pas à se tenir loin bien longtemps des affaires de son frère. Le nouveau Roi d'Asgard construisait plus ou moins paisiblement son nouveau royaume. Les Avengers aidaient, mais Loki essayait aussi d'aider, à son niveau.

C'est qu'il avait quelques contacts à travers toute la galaxie pour avoir des matériaux ressemblant aux métaux asgardiens, ce qui pouvait être utile à son peuple. Loki ne disait juste pas que ça venait de lui.

Oh il connaissait son benêt de frère ! A tous les coups il essaierait de le retrouver, ses petits copains Avengers sur les talons ! Qu'ils s'occupent donc de Thanos, ça leur ferait les pieds…

Loki avait tout de même prévu un plan de bataille, au cas où ces allumés en costume viendraient pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Il avait observé les Avengers, leurs ennemis, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses… Il avait regardé les vidéos piratées par quelques-uns de ses contacts qui lui devaient une faveur sur Terre, utilisé un petit peu de magie et il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

Est-ce que le maquillage avait des pouvoirs ?

Non parce que, si on regardait bien, le sergent Barnes, ancien compagnon de Captain America, avait réussi à attraper son bouclier sans broncher. Et Héla avait réussi à attraper le marteau de Thor et à le réduire en bouilli comme s'il avait été fait de charbon. Les méchants arrivaient à attraper ce que les héros leur balançaient en pleine figure. Ah ah !

Quel était le point commun entre ces deux personnes ? Les yeux cernés de noir. Tadaa ! Voilà sa théorie. Loki faisait donc attention à bien se maquiller lorsqu'il sortait de sa petite maison située au Canada. Par chance, peu de personnes connaissaient son visage et les Avengers étaient presque aussi impopulaire que lui à présent, alors il passait juste pour un gothique, même s'il ignorait ce qu'était un gothique.

En tout cas, il aimait bien son nouveau style. Loki avait lissé ses cheveux et les nattait quotidiennement, mettait du khôl acheté dans une enseigne de luxe et mettait sur ses yeux une paire de lunette noire. Avec son long manteau de cuir (top qualité), son pantalon noir et sa chemise verte, il avait une allure incroyable. Plus d'un était tombé sous son charme (et dans son lit).

Loki devait bien avouer que la mode Midgardienne était à son goût et beaucoup plus diversifiée qu'à Asgard.

"Boss !" L'interpella une de ses serveuses. "On a une réservation spéciale pour ce soir et on s'est dit que vous aimeriez peut-être savoir…"

Loki possédait cet établissement, le Mischief, depuis près de 200 ans. La particularité de ce bar était qu'il n'était fréquenté pratiquement que par des extraterrestres. Peu d'humains passaient par-là. Il l'avait un peu abandonné à partir des années 1900, ce qui faisait qu'il était encore un peu dans son jus, mais cela semblait plaire à sa clientèle. Ils avaient l'air d'aimer le style des années 20-30 où semblait s'être figé l'établissement.

"Oh ?"

"Il s'agit d'un des Avengers."

"… Comment ?" Loki finit s'accrocher sa veste de cuir au porte-manteau et il se tourna vers son employé. "Un Avenger ?"

"Plusieurs sûrement, il a réservé au nom de Steve Rogers."

Oh. Le soldat venu d'un autre temps avait la nostalgie des années passées et venait certainement se ressourcer dans son établissement. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

"Je vois. Ce soir ?"

"Oui, à 21 heures."

"Je partirai à 20 heures alors."

OoO

Bien entendu, il n'arriva pas à partir comment prévu à 20 heures et dû même rester au bar toute la soirée. Il n'y avait quasiment pas d'humains dans ce bar et les seuls qu'il y avait le connaissait ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Avengers découvrir que ce bar était en fait à lui ! Il tenait à cet établissement mine de rien. Et où iraient ses employés ? Il les avait tous aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre et les avait installé ici ou dans une de ses sociétés.

En plus, un fichu Horusien menaçait de faire irruption dans son bar et de tout saccager pour soi-disant prendre ce qui lui appartenait (encore un humanoïde coincé sur Terre et incapable de payer le passage vers un autre monde, tss). Décidément, il devait faire plus attention à qui fréquentait son bar.

Bref, avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir, Rogers, Stark et son frère entrèrent dans le bar pour s'installer à la table qui leur avait été réservé. Un grand silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes alors que Loki se cachait derrière un des larges poteaux de bois qui soutenait la bâtisse. Tous les regards suivirent les trois super-héros jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent assis. Hm. Ces trois-là n'étaient pas tombés dans l'endroit le plus amical de la planète. Beaucoup ici étaient des sympathisants de Loki et s'il avait eu plus de temps pour s'organiser, ils l'auraient certainement rejoint dans sa quête. Il leur aurait donné une belle place dans sa vision de la nouvelle Midgard. Satané Thanos…

Thor semblait bien se porter, tout comme les deux autres Avengers, remarqua-t-il. Rogers s'était laissé pousser la barbe, ce lui donnait un air plus mature et Stark… Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était pas mal.

Il se recacha derrière son poteau alors que la serveuse qui l'avait prévenu de leur arrivé –Sam– venait leur proposer de quoi boire et grignoter.

Allaient-ils rester longtemps ? Rogers semblait heureux d'être là et regardait avec émerveillement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. L'égo de Loki se gonfla. Ah ! Au moins il avait bon goût. Ce n'était pas comme Stark qui semblait faire attention où il posait les mains. Tss…

Loki parvint à se réfugier en cuisine et se mit dans un coin en attendant que les intrus s'en aillent. Il faillit demander à Sam de mal les servir, histoire qu'ils ne remettent pas le pied ici. Celle-ci l'avait envoyé se faire voir après lui avoir montré le pourboire donné par avance par Stark pour qu'elle les serve au poil. Il y avait au moins la moitié de ce qu'elle gagnait en un mois avec Loki. Elle allait les traiter comme des _Dieux_.

Assis dans son coin, Loki devait avouer que voir son frère lui avait légèrement manqué. Les évènements avec Héla et Asgard lui avaient fichu un coup, et ce n'était pas le Grand Maître qui lui avait remonté le moral.

_'Sale pervers d'En Dwi Gast_ ,' pensa-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. _'Il ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains de moi, beurk !_ '

Loki aimait bien les bruns, mais pas ce genre de bruns. Ou si, il aimait bien quand même, mais le Grand Maître était trop… Pas assez… Bref non. Pas lui.

Il repassa la tête par la porte et observa ses ennemis. Stark était pas mal. Peut-être un peu petit, mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Et puis est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être fiancé à cette femme rousse ? Dommage.

Puis, ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva une demi-heure plus tard. L'Horusien fit son apparition. Immense, brun de peau, les yeux jaunes, il se mit à hurler :

"Je suis Qebehsenuf et je viens vous soumettre ! Ensemble nous prendrons cette planète et l'offrirons à mon peuple !"

Un grand rire éclata et Loki vit les trois Avengers se lever. Oh ! Quoi ? Ah non ! C'était son bar, c'était à lui de protéger cet endroit, pas à ces zozio ! Ils allaient en penser quoi, ses petits protégés ? C'était à lui de les protéger, pas l'inverse.

L'Horusien sortit une arme à laser de sa veste et s'apprêta à tirer dans le tas.

"Je vous aurai prévenu !"

D'un seul coup, tout le monde fut debout, une arme à la main, visant l'extraterrestre. Certains révélèrent leur véritable apparence, plus ou moins effrayante pour certains, habituellement dissimulée par des médaillons magique qu'il pouvait fournir lui-même. A côté, les Avengers se rassirent, un peu dépassé par la situation. Même la chanteuse, dans le style des années 30, tenait un revolver et visait le malotru qui l'avait interrompu.

Loki soupira et se mit à rire. Finalement, il sortit de sa cachette sous les yeux éberlués de Thor, Tony et Steve.

"Ce n'est pas exactement le genre d'endroit où on peut faire des esclandres de cette manière. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne plus poser tes pates d'ici et de repartir pour ton système solaire."

L'Horusien lui envoya son arme en pleine figure, mais il la rattrapa d'une main agile et la brisa en deux. Hey ! Comme quoi, l'histoire du khôl fonctionnait pas mal ! Bon, l'Horusien n'était pas un héros, mais qu'importe.

Il prit momentanément son apparence de Jotun et attrapa la créature par le bras, le faisant hurler de douleur au contact de sa peau glacée.

"Vous pouvez ranger vos armes, je m'occupe de lui," dit-il en faisant un geste de la main tranquille à sa clientèle.

"Salopri de Jotun, lâche-moi…"

Loki ne répondit mais le traina rapidement en dehors du bar et le jeta dans la rue comme un malpropre, son bras brûlé par le gel.

"Si tu reviens je prendrai ton bras," siffla-t-il, ses yeux rouges brillants dans la pénombre.

L'Horusien ne se fit pas prier et partit, la queue entre les jambes. Loki se retourna, fier de lui, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres bleues, pour tomber sur un groupe de trois Avengers pour le moins circonspect. Thor semblait vouloir se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais se retenait pour ne pas se brûler. Rogers semblait dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part et le regardait de haut en bas, la surprise se lisant dans son regard. Oh ! Son frère ne leur avait pas tout dit sur ses origines apparemment. Enfin, Stark le regardait aussi de haut en bas, mais il y avait clairement autre chose dans son regard. Il faillit déglutir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Il y avait une intensité dans le regard de l'homme de fer qui lui donnait envie de fondre.

Il reprit son apparence Asgardienne et sourit aux trois hommes.

"Alors, vous vous plaisez dans mon établissement ? J'ai demandé à ma serveuse de vous virer mais apparemment, vous l'avez payé plus cher que je ne la paie déjà."

"Ton établissement ?" Répéta Rogers, abasourdi. "Mais depuis quand ?"

"… Deux cents ans ? Bref, je suis désolé pour l'incident, ça arrive parfois, ce n'est pas un bar pour humains normalement."

"Mon frère !"

"Aaargh !" Thor venait de lui sauter dessus pour le plaquer contre son torse trop large, trop musclé et trop dur pour lui. "Tu m'étouffes, grosse brute !"

"Je savais que tu étais toujours sur Terre !" Sourit Thor en le gardant contre lui.

"Idiot ! Lâche-moi où je t'enfonce un de mes poignards dans le ventre !"

Thor ne lâcha pas Loki et Loki ne poignarda pas son frère. Il s'était vraiment ramolli. Tss.

Ils finirent finalement tous les quatre par s'asseoir autour de la table que les trois hommes occupaient plus tôt. Les conversations avaient repris et tout semblait à nouveau normal.

"Loki, c'est ici que tu te cachais, si j'avais su ! Tu manques à notre peuple, reviens avec moi à la nouvel Asgard," dit Thor avec un grand sourire. "L'ami Stark et Banner m'ont aidé à te chercher, mais tu t'es bien dissimulé, même Heimdall ne pouvait te voir."

"Je suis le meilleur, voilà tout," se justifia-t-il en haussant des épaules. Il jeta un regard à Stark qui continuait de le dévorer du regard. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête ! Il commençait à se sentir tout chaud à cause de ça. "Je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent."

"D'autres affaires ?" Demanda Rogers, suspicieux. "Comme quoi ?"

Son regard se posa sur son frère puis sur Rogers.

"A votre avis, d'où vient le métal livré à la nouvel Asgard ?"

"Quoi ?! C'est toi qui fais livrer tout ça ?" Demanda Stark, tout excité et sautillant sur sa chaise. "Je l'ai analysé et je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! J'en ai même utilisé pour ma nouvelle armure. La Princesse Shuri du Wakanda est très intéressée aussi, où est-ce que tu trouves tout ça ?"

"Offrez-moi le verre que vous m'avez proposé à New York et on en parlera."

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Aaaah il s'était laissé séduire par ce mortel. Il était faible.

"Stark," grogna Thor à côté, en voyant que le milliardaire commandait d'autres verres. "Je vous déconseille fortement."

Loki leva un sourcil amusé et fit signe à Stark de le suivre au bar, laissant les deux grands blonds à leur verre.

"Protecteur le grand frère," commenta Tony en prenant place au bar et en sirotant sa margarita.

"Il a fait fuir beaucoup de mes prétendants quand nous étions plus jeune," dit-il en souriant. "Une fois il en a massacré un pour m'avoir mis la main aux fesses," se souvint-il avec un sourire presque tendre.

"C'est dingue," souffla Tony. "Vous vous faites la guerre mais vous êtes encore capable de vous souvenir de moments tendres entre vous, vous n'êtes pas croyables tous les deux !"

Loki souffla puis bouda pendant quelques minutes. Thor n'était pas son frère. Et il n'aimait pas Thor, il l'énervait la plupart du temps.

"Mais du coup… Il risque de me faire quoi ton frère si moi je te mets une main aux fesses ?"

Cette fois-ci, le Dieu des Mesquineries se tourna vers le mortel et lui fit un sourire amusé et séducteur à la fois.

"Envie de tester sa réaction, Tony Stark ?"

"Je suis curieux de savoir comment il va réa-"

Stark n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Loki l'avait attrapé par le col pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, mais passé une seconde, le milliardaire passa une main derrière la nuque du Dieu et l'embrasser appétit.

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus du bar et les lumières vacillèrent. Derrière eux, des éclairs parcouraient le corps de l'Avenger. Loki éclata de rire et Tony reprit son souffle.

"Vous n'êtes pas censés être en couple, Stark ?"

"Pour la face publique de ma personnalité. Mais en fait je suis libre comme l'air."

Loki fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Tony et le tonnerre éclata dehors.

"Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste flirter avec vous pour mettre la pagaille dans votre petit groupe je l'aurai fait plutôt," dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"T'aurai mieux fait de mettre du maquillage et des vêtements serrés plus tôt… D'où ça vient d'ailleurs ? Le maquillage."

"De chez Chanel," répondit-il. "Mais c'est une nouvelle lubby."

En fait, ça lui avait permis non pas de rattraper une arme jetée par un Super-Héros mais d'attraper un Super-Héros.

"Et le métal ?"

"Oh ça, j'ai un contact qui fait des allers-retours sur une plateforme minière de l'autre côté du système solaire."

Tony le dévora à nouveau du regard et vint placer une jambe entre les siennes.

"On s'éclipse ?" Loki glissa sa deuxième main sur la cuisse libre de Stark et serra la chaire ferme. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

"Hm, d'accord."

OoO

Steve eut du mal à calmer Thor. Franchement, s'il avait eu un frère et qu'il était parti avec Stark pour faire seul Dieu savait quoi, lui aussi aurait été énervé et angoissé. C'est vrai que Loki pouvait se défendre contre Stark, surtout sans son armure, mais ce qui inquiétait Thor c'est justement que Loki ne veuille pas se défendre contre Stark. Plutôt l'inverse en fait.

Non vraiment, il comprenait. Et puis, il était loin le psychopathe qui était venu envahir la planète. C'était toujours un meurtrier en puissance qui venait de mettre à terre en moins de cinq secondes un colosse de plus de deux mètres, mais il semblait mieux. Et Thor avait l'air si heureux.

"Dire qu'il préfère Stark à moi, son frère," pleurnicha Thor en buvant une énième pinte de bière (sur le compte de Loki s'il avait bien compris).

"Je vais aller les chercher, d'accord ?"

"Oh merci ami Steve !"

Steve se leva et commença à farfouiller dans le bar, puis il revint environ un quart d'heure plus tard.

"Alors ?" Demanda Thor. "Tu les as trouvé ?"

"Heuuu non."

Thor grogna puis se mit à pleurer. Steve lui tapota l'épaule de manière compatissante. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait surpris les deux zozios en train de se sauter dessus comme des adolescents. L'image de Loki assis sur un plan de travail à moitié nu, Tony entre ses jambes en train de s'afférer, ses pantalons sur les genoux, allait rester encore longtemps gravé dans son esprit, à son grand désespoir. Non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité.

Fiiin

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa  
> Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez kiffé et que ça allait, honnêtement je me suis à peine relue x)  
> Je continue d'écrire d'autres Thorki de mon côté, donc j'ai pas fini d'inonder ff et AO3 de nouvelles histoires :D  
> A bientôt tout le monde :D  
> Sedinette


End file.
